Internet and network-based data centers use large quantities of servers to store network retrievable information for frequent access and long-term storage. Compared to traditional enterprise workloads (e.g., electronic resource planning (ERP), database, and web services), emerging data-centric workloads operate at larger scales (hundreds of thousands of physical and/or virtual servers) and on more diverse data (e.g., structured data, unstructured data, rich media data). These workloads leverage increasingly sophisticated processor-intensive (or compute-intensive) algorithms (e.g., dynamic complex cross-correlations from multiple data sources) to extract knowledge from data.